Logan Gets a Llama
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "There's a free llama on craigslist. Are you in or are you in?". Logan has always wanted a llama. Kogan, some Jarlos.


**Logan Gets a Llama

* * *

**

Kendall stared at the text from his boyfriend blankly. For as long as he could remember, which was a long time ago, Logan had been obsessed with Llamas and Alpacas. It was weird. Ever since he had gone to a petting zoo and gotten to pet a baby Llama, he had been obsessed. Kendall had never quite understood the obsession, nor had he ever encouraged it.

Which is why it made no sense that now, Logan was sending Kendall the text he just had. "Hey, James?" Kendall asked the pretty brunette doing his homework across the room. James grunted in response and then looked up as his own phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Check your phone, and then I'll ask" Kendall said. James gave him a look, but picked up his phone and then read the text, before snorting with laughter. "Was that Logan?" he asked.

"Yeah" James grinned.

"What did it say?" Kendall asked,

James snorted. "There's a free llama on craigslist, are you in or are you in" he laughed. "Kendall, have you and your boyfriend been doing drugs? I mean, Carlos and I don't do that, but if that's what you get off on-"

"No! I don't do drugs. Okay, weed that one time but I was 14, and Carlos said it was what made people in prison happy and I wanted to see why. I didn't like it."

"Whatever. What is he on?" James continued as Carlos walked in, staring at his phone with a confused expression. "Hey baby. Text from Logan?"

Carlos sat down next to James, greeting him with a kiss and then a nod. "Yeah. Why did he ask me if I wanted to help him with a llama?" Carlos asked the other two as Kendall stood up and walked over. "I mean, I know he loves them and wants one someday, but I don't think Bitters would approve of the mess a llama would make. I mean, he told us I couldn't have a dog because of the mess!"

Kendall shrugged. "I think we've made him believe that we all want llamas too. but whatever, if he wants a llama, he's getting a llama, and don't you two say anything to make him think otherwise." He said stubbornly. "I'll work something out with Bitters when Logan gets the llama" he decided, pulling out his phone and texting Logan a response saying that all three of them were in.

James rolled his eyes. "You know, sometimes, I think you think Logan is your child, not your boyfriend, you take his happiness too seriously"

"Oh. And you don't want Carlos to be happy? Anyways, have you never seen Logan disappointed? It's not fun" Kendall defended. "Besides, he is my baby and I just want for him to happy. Is there anything wrong with that? I love him"

"Never said you didn't, but you're letting him get a llama" James argued. "What's your mom gonna think about the 400 pound animal living in her apartment? I mean, they can be 6 feet tall and oh my god why do I know all of this stuff? Logan's getting to me!" James's eyes widened.

Carlos stared at them. "Well, I think it's _nice _that Logan is finally getting his llama. I'm going to go clear a spot in our room incase Mr. Llama wants to sleep in there!" he announced, bouncing out of Kendall and James's room (Kendall's mom had insisted that the couples did not share rooms until they were all 18). James rolled his eyes.

"Look, James, we're getting a llama, okay!" Kendall said. "and I can't wait to see how-"

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT!" Kendall's mom's shout echoed around the apartment.

"Oh sweet mercy" Kendall mumbled. "Coming mom!" he called, standing up. He walked into the living room, grinning at the sight that met him when he entered.

Logan was standing in the middle of the living room, a goofy grin on his face, holding a rope, that was attached to a llama. His mom was standing in the kitchen, watching Logan with shock. "Why is Logan saying you told him he could get a llama?" she asked dangerously.

"Because I did."

"kendall!"

"Hey, Mom, did you see that thing in the bathroom?" Kendall asked, dragging his mom into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut. "Logan's always wanted a llama and this is making him so happy. It's easier for me and the guys if Logan is happy, especially for me, so just let him have his llama. He's so cute when he's happy"

"Kendall, we have to feed that thing, and when you feed an animal, it makes a mess!"

"I'll clean up after it"

"Fine"

The two walked back out of the room to find Logan sobbing. Kendall rushed over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just realized that the llama won't be happy here. I have to get rid of it. But I love Lucky"

"You named it Lucky?"

"I was gonna name it Donald. But- I just didn't" Logan moaned. "It can't stay in an apartment all day, why am I so stupid"

"You're not. You just really like llamas, sweetie. Here, I'll take it to Gustavo's house, he has enough land and that way you can still see Lucky." Kendall comforted. He reached up and took the rope, before leaning down and kissing the top of Logan's head. "Why is your head all wet?"

"Lucky spit on me" Logan explained.

"Okay- while I'm gone- you should probably go wash your hair" Kendall said, whipping the spit off his face. "That's disgusting, Logan." He informed his boyfriend. He tugged the llama along. "Come on you demon animal" he muttered.

* * *

Kendall returned an hour later to find Carlos and James standing in the kitchen, staring at Logan's prone form on the couch. Kendall was holding a bag in his hand and he stopped. "Is he still moping around?" Kendall asked Carlos. Carlos nodded solemnly, eyes pained, Carlos had never liked seeing anyone upset and Logan was heartbreaking when he was depressed.

Kendall sighed and walked over "Hey, Logie, are you okay?"

"I just wanted a Llama so bad and I finally had one and it felt so good but now I don't have one!"

Kendall smiled. "I'm sorry. And I know it's not a living breathing llama, but I, uh- I got you something" he said softly, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small, white, stuffed llama. Logan's eyes lit up and he sat up.

"Really?" he ased, grabbing for it. Kendall nodded and smiled as Logan threw himself ontop of Kendall, wrapping his arms around his neck. "It's better than a real llama, Kendall!"

"Really?"

"Yes, because it's from you! I love it!"

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan. "I'm glad, now please stop being sad and let's go out to dinner or something." He suggested.

Logan smiled. "and the best part is, Donald will never die!"

"You gave it my middle name!"

"Yes"

"I hate my middle name."

Logan kissed Kendall's cheek. "Yeah, well, I love it"" he said. "But you want know what I love more?"

"What?" Kendall asked, smiling at the smaller teen on his lap.

"You. You're the best boyfriend in the world!"''

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so this was inspired by something I saw on tumblr and I dedicate it to Silk! We all know Logan loves llamas.


End file.
